Weschu Aramada
"I can't believe they pay me to do this..." ::Weshcu Aramada on the war with the Sith. Commando Coruscant Born Weschu, or Wes as he was known, was raised on the streets. Brought up under a rough upbringing with local gangs Wes was always in trouble with the law. During a bust by The Republic Investigation Bureau on a gang he was a small timer worker with ended up seeing Wes in front of the court system, while many of the gang faced life in prison, because of his age the court sent him into Military custody. There was much resistance to the regime, while Wes did show great potential as a soldier, he was also never one for authority. With nothing else to do with Wes he was shipped out to Obroa-Skai to under the command of General Rycar Lingo in Phoenix Battalion Arriving at the Academy Wes found the atmosphere to his liking, the General was not over bearing like many in the same role he had experienced. Wes thrived in the set up, able to fully unleash his warrior spirit which had been trapped inside. He took interest in some of the combat classes the Jedi ran, the hand to hand training taught him much. When the war broke out Wes really shone, it was a licence for destruction. Fighting in many battles over the years of the war, Wes had modified his armour to reflect his taste and offer max protection while not hindering his abilities. Always looking for the chance to get back to the fighting, he was the first to volunteer for missions. General Rycar had called him to his office, asking Wes to consider heading up a special division of soldiers. Who would operate behind enemy lines, disrupting communication, taking out supplies and anyone in their path to get their assignment complete. The General told Wes to do what it takes to get it done. Taking up the responsibility, The Scoundrels were born. A unit of hand picked fighters under the command of Wes, they group was kitted out with speeders and supplies to get the job done. Wes and The Scoundrels were responsible for many great feats that aided Academy forces during the War. Wes matured into the role of a leader, his tough upbringing on the streets of Coruscant had taught him how to survive, and it was skills like these which he passed on to his group. The war destroyed the souls of many, but Wes enjoyed it. Where else would he be able to blow up buildings, gun down Sith and have a licence for death and destruction in the name of the Republic. The end of the war was not welcomed by Wes, who had spent the many years literally doing what he loved, and being paid to do it. His methods were over the top, but the jobs got done. Wes departed Obroa-Skai resigning from the Armed Forces shortly after the war, Rycar Lingo approached him as he made his way to the starport, Wes looked at him and said :"I just cant go back from that to nothing General." Category:Characters Category:The Old Republic